Cazadores de demonios
by joshua.zero67
Summary: Dean, un chico de 17 años, estudiante en un instituto de ingeniería en Nueva York, se podría decir que es un chico como cualquier otro, sólo que este tiene una doble vida, donde en una es estudiante y en otra caza demonios, un día tiene un extraño sueño, donde sueña con un chico que habla sobre 'protegerle', ¿que quiso decir con eso?
1. Simplemente empezando

Simplemente empezando.

-Dean-

El día a día, ¿por qué a veces es tan incómodo? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden un poco más fáciles? Creo, creo que simplemente no se puede, la vida no es tan feliz como muchos creen.

-Cuidado Dean!- gritó Sam, mi hermano menor.

-Ya sé, ya sé- saqué una pistola de mi cinturón y le disparé a ese ''ente'' que nos perseguía.

-Fue rápido- dijo Sam.

-Sí, bueno, tenía unas balas benditas guardadas en casos como estos- dije mientras limpiaba mi pistola y veía al ''ente'' desaparecer.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de ir a casa- dijo Sam.

-Sí, es momento de ir a casa…- dije cansado.

Mi nombre es Dean, Dean Winchester, y aquel chico que me gritaba que me cuidara es Sam, Sam Winchester, mi hermano menor, somos… digamos que somos cazadores de ''entes paranormales'' o lo que la sociedad llama normalmente ''Fantasmas''. Sam y yo hemos estado cazando estos desde que… bueno, no quisiera entrar en detalles, pero se puede decir que tenemos bastante experiencia en esto, ¿por qué lo hacemos? Bueno, para buscar respuestas, respuestas sobre nuestro pasado, sobre nuestros padres, y sobre todo… acerca del mundo.

-Dean, ¿te gustaría comer unas hamburguesas?- preguntó Sam mientras me señalaba un stand de comida chatarra.

-Después de un día de trabajo, me parece perfecto- dije sin objeción para luego caminar hacia el stand.

-¿Que pedirás Dean?- preguntó Sam.

-Creo que comeré la más grande y cara que tengan, estoy muerto de hambre-

-Claro, no se me hace raro que tengas tanta hambre, yo comeré una… bueno cualquiera estaría bien-

Pedimos nuestra orden y esperamos a que estuviera lista… es molesto, este trabajo es molesto, quisiera una vida más normal, ya saben, la vida de un adolescente común, pero Sam… Sam piensa distinto a mí, quiere salvar el mundo de la oscuridad o algo así o no sé, pero si él quiere esto, yo estaré a su lado, nunca dejaré que algo le suceda, no a él, a mi única familia…

-¡Orden lista!- gritó el cocinero. Tomamos nuestras órdenes y nos sentamos a comer.

-Entonces, ¿mañana hay algo importante en el instituto?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, la verdad hay algo, pero no es tan importante- dije mientras comía.

-A ver, primero come y luego hable, y ¿cómo que no es importante? No puedes perder un año, ya perdiste uno, no puedes afrontar a perder otro-

-Ya sé, ya sé-

-No, no lo sabes, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, empezarás a hacer esa cosa ''no tan importante''-

-Sí, mamá- dije con arrogante.

-Cuando aprenderás-

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos directo a nuestra casa, yo lo llamaría mas una… bueno, no sé si se pueda llamar casa, es sólo un pequeño apartamento en uno de los tantos barrios de Nueva York, pero se sentía bien estar ahí, aunque sea tenía un lugar donde descansar…

Llegamos al edificio, subimos las escaleras hasta nuestro apartamento, casualmente era el último y teníamos acceso al techo fácilmente, cosa que, por mi parte me parecía relajante, en esos días que quieres desaparecer de todo… bueno, ese era una gran opción para eso.

-Bueno, ponte a hacer tu trabajo ''no tan importante''- dijo Sam.

-Voy, voy, que molesto llegas a ser a veces- me senté en un pequeño escritorio que teníamos, saqué mis cuadernos, era matemática, como odio los números, preferiría que la escuela te enseñase a vivir y no a ser un perdedor.

-Creo que me acostaré- dijo Sam –Me siento un poco cansado-

-Está bien, yo seguiré en esto- Intenté a hacer unos que otros ejercicios de matemática, pero simplemente algunos me salían, otros simplemente eran muy difíciles para mí; mis ojos se cerraban mientras hacía el trabajo, miré el reloj y eran las 2:00 am, creo que me acostaré ya. Apagué las luces y me fui directo mi cama, ni siquiera me cambié, estaba cansado, cansado de todo esto…

_Al quedarme dormido tuve un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño, donde un hombre, no muy alto, probablemente de unos 20 años de edad, o menos, con gabán beige, una franela blanca con su corbata y unos jeans azules, si, así lo recuerdo, se me apareció en un parque, y me decía algo, no recuerdo que era lo que me decía, luego caminó lejos de mí para decirme, ''yo te protegeré''._

-Dean, ¡ya es tarde! Es hora de despertar- Sam me tambaleó para poderme despertar, estaba somnoliento, medio abrí los ojos y vi que ya era el amanecer, ¿qué horas pueden ser?

-Dean, se te hará tarde si no te levantas en este mismo instante- dijo Sam.

-Si… si, ya voy- dije dormido.

Me levanté de la cama para irme a duchar, que molesto es despertarse temprano todos los días para ir al instituto. Sam es un suertudo, se saltó un año por ser tan ''inteligente'' y yo por otro lado perdí un año, simplemente por no prestarle atención a algo que quizás ni me ayude en mi vida diaria.

-¡Dean! Ya está el desayuno hecho-

-Voy, voy- luego de salir de la ducha fui a mi cuarto, tomé lo primero que vi, una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, un jean negro y unos zapatos negros. Caminé hasta el comedor para desayunar.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sam.

-Entonces… ¿Qué?- dije.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo- dijo Sam.

-Hmph…- seguí comiendo. Al finalizar, tomé mi abrigo negro y mi fui directo al instituto.

-Dean, olvidas tus apuntes- dijo Sam.

-Cierto, dámelos- Sam lanzó mis apuntes hacia mí y los tomé con facilidad –Gracias, hasta luego-

Salí del apartamento, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al instituto, por suerte sólo quedaba unas estaciones más allá de mi lugar, así que no tenía que esforzarme mucho en llegar. Llegué hasta la estación de metro, compré mi ticket y tomé el primer metro que llegó, dentro del mismo sentí un mal presentimiento, algo iba a suceder, no sé, simplemente lo presentí… en cuestión de minutos el metro llegó a la estación donde debía bajarme, caminé hasta la salida y ahí estaba, el instituto en frente de mí, debo decir, soy bastante afortunado en tener un instituto casi en frente de la estación de metro.

-Otro día aburrido como siempre- me dije a mi mismo para darme ''ánimos''. Caminé hacia el instituto, en la entrada vi unas chicas que estaban en unas clases junto a mí, vaya que eran guapas, era tarde, así que no tenía tiempo para charlar con chicas, caminé directo al salón de clases… y casualmente mi primera clase del día martes era… MATEMÁTICA, espero poder entender esta clase, entré al salón y tomé mi asiento, el profesor llegó unos minutos después.

-Buen día clases, hoy quisiera presentarles un nuevo estudiante, viene de Texas, Castiel, por favor pasa adelante-

-Buen día clase, mi nombre es Castiel, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo sonriente.

Mis ojos estaban totalmente… era el mismo chico con el que soñé… ¿de qué trata esto? Será otro demonio, debo estar muy pendiente, menos mal siempre tengo una daga con glifos en él, especial para demonios…


	2. Persecución-

Persecución.

Quién es ese hombre que se encuentra en frente de mí, por qué se parece tanto al hombre de mis sueños, quizás es algún demonio, sea como sea, debo estar precavido, no debo bajar mi guardia.

-Siéntate en el asiento que está detrás de Dean- el profesor me señala y aquel hombre me mira, o mas bien, diría que vio el asiento que estaba detrás de mí. Aquel hombre caminó hacia el asiento, lo miré fijamente mientras caminaba, pero no me determinó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme, simplemente fue hasta el asiento y ya.

La clase empezó y no podía dejar de sentir algo, algo que me decía que ese hombre no era un ''hombre'' sino uno demonio como cualquier otro, cómo es posible que sueñe con un hombre y al otro día aparezca en mi propia escuela, en mi propio salón, en mi propia clase, no es normal… la clase terminó como cualquier otra, tomé mis apuntes, o lo que se podía llama eso, volteé a donde encontraba ese tal ''Castiel'' pero lo único que hizo fue tomar sus cosas y caminar fuera del salón, no me determinó para nada, aún así decidí seguirle. Ya fuera del salón lo perseguí hasta el comedor, se sentó y de su mochila sacó su desayuno, no sabía si acercarme a él… no, lo mejor será mirar desde lejos, me senté unas mesas lejos de él y lo vigilaba mientras comía, pero… eso fue lo único que hizo, sólo comió y ya, luego de eso fue hacia el baño, lugar al cual no lo iba a perseguir, lo esperé en la entrada, entre una multitud de gente para no parecer un acechador, al salir del baño fue hasta su próxima clase, una que no compartíamos, yo debía irme a la mía y así hice. Otra clase aburrida de física, la verdad no entiendo nada de número, y menos ahora que ese hombre llamado Castiel entró a mi instituto luego de haber soñado con él, sonará exagerado, pero ya he vivido un montón de cosas y no quiero que por descuidado me pase algo a mí, o a mi hermano.

Salí pirado de la clase apenas finalizó, fui hasta el salón en donde Castiel veía clases, estaban saliendo, entre la multitud se encontraba él, se dirigía a la salida, pero… aún las clases no habían terminado, lo seguí hasta la salida, se sentó bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, y eso hizo, otra vez, sólo se quedó ahí sentado unos diez minutos, en eso me senté en unas sillas que habían, saqué unos apuntes y hacía que estudiaba, lo vigilaba desde lejos, pero ese hombre no hacía nada más sino estar ahí sentado, está agotando mi paciencia. Se paró y volvió a su clase, no sé qué clase era, pero ya que yo no tenía ninguna otra clase entré a esta como si fuera otro estudiante, sólo para poder vigilarlo y estar cerca de él. La clase terminó sin nada, lo único que hizo fue copiar y copiar, no demuestra ningún interés en mí o en hacer algo en el instituto. Al parecer esa era su última clase ya que se volvió a dirigir a la salida, pero esta vez salió del instituto, lo seguía entra la multitud, eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde así que habían bastantes personas para poder usarlas de camuflaje. Caminó hasta un parque, un parque donde no se encontraban muchas personas, tenía que estar alerta, quizá sabía que he estado todo el día siguiéndolo y quiere alejarme de la multitud para poder hacerme algo… caminó hasta una arboleada, por un momento perdí su rastro, corrí para poder encontrarlo, pero ya no estaba, ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, perdí su rastro de una manera estúpida…

Caminé hasta la estación para ir a casa… al llegar estaba muy cansado, Sam estaba leyendo unos libros de no sé qué cosas.

-¡Llegué!- grité al entrar.

-Ya lo noté- dijo Sam sin despegarse de sus libros.

-Sam, hoy me pasó algo extraño- dejé el bolso en el mueble y me acerqué a Sam –Necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sam

Le expliqué lo sucedido a Sam, acerca del sueño, del hombre y de cómo apareció en mi instituto.

-Déjame revisar entre los libros si puedo encontrar algún demonio que pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas- dijo Sam mientras buscaba entre sus libros –Mientras tanto puedes irte a cambiar-

Fui al cuarto para cambiarme, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, tengo miedo de que quiera hacerme algo o a Sam, y no lo puedo permitir.

-Dean, creo que encontré algo- dijo Sam desde la sala. Fui hasta allá a ver que tenía para mí.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté.

-No es algo muy específico, pero dice que los demonios que cuando un demonio está muy interesado en ti, tu cuerpo reacciona de forma que, puedes tener sueños o incluso visiones, es como una especie de presagio donde tú mismo te adviertes de que algo está mal, o de que algo está a punto de suceder-

-Me preocupa… espero no sea tan peligroso-

-Ten cuidado Dean, aún así no sabemos si es un demonio o no, tienes que vigilarlo más, idearemos un plan para seguirle-

-Vale, buscaré algo de información en internet, a ver que puedo encontrar-

Me senté el mueble y saqué la laptop, me conecté a internet y busqué ''demonios que pueden entrar a tus sueños'' pero no pude conseguir mucho, sólo decía prácticamente lo mismo que Sam ya me dijo, que molesto, debo buscar una manera de saber quién es ese tipo, y que es lo que quiere de nosotros.

-Dean, no te preocupes tanto, mejor ponte a hacer las cosas de tu instituto, si es que quieres pasar esta vez-

-Está bien, rayos- saqué mis apuntes y empecé a repasar lo visto en las clases de hoy. Por sorpresa ya era de noche, hice unos hotdogs para mí y para Sam como cena, luego de eso nos fuimos cada quien a dormir, aún así tenía miedo y preocupación acerca de este ''Castiel''.

_Este noche otra vez, esta noche volví a tener ese sueño, pero esta vez un poco diferente, se encontraba Castiel en un parque, muy lejos de mí, pero habían sombras cerca de mí, sombras que tomaban mi cuerpo, me sujetaban y no me dejaban moverme, estaba desesperado, sentía que iba a morir, pero de donde se encontraba Castiel apareció una luz que destruyó a todas las sombras que se encontraban sujetándome, caí al suelo boca arriba y me desmayé… _

Me desperté sudando, al ver el reloj eran las 6:00 am, no me sentía descansado, Castiel no salía de mi cabeza, tengo que averiguar más sobre este hombre. Me paré de la cama e hice la rutina diaria de despertado, ya saben, bañarse, cambiarse, comer. Me despedí de Sam y me fui al instituto, tardé aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar.

Llegué al instituto, entré al Salón y vi clases, clases aburridas de lógica, terminó sin nada que comentar sobre esta, caminé hasta mi locker, tenía que buscar unas cosas que tenía en caso de que sucediera alguna emergencia, cosas como un frasco con agua bendita, lo tomé… pero al tomarlo sentí algo… sentí como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara, no se movía, no podía… sólo podía mover mis ojos, bajé mi mirada a mis pies y se encontraban una especie de sombras sujetándome, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada, cómo escapar… estaba desesperado, de repente sentí que alguien se me acercó al oído y me dijo ''Eres mío'', al escuchar eso pegué un grito, todos voltearon a verme y el frasco de agua bendita cayó a mis pies y se rompió vertiendo así toda el agua en mis pies, quizá eso fue lo que me salvó… esto debe saberlo Sam, es momento de idear un plan para atrapar a ese tal Castiel, fui al baño y entré a uno de los cubículos, tomé mi celular y llamé a Sam, le conté lo ocurrido, además, estaba preocupado ya que hoy era un día en el cual salía tarde del instituto, alrededor de las 6:00 pm, y no quería que estuviera solo y que en cualquier momento pudiera oscurecer y ocurrir algo, me dijo que a esa hora nos veíamos en la entrada del instituto y que si con suerte Castiel también salía a esa hora, podíamos atraparlo.

Salí del baño y fui hasta a clases, de camino a ella me encontré a Castiel viniendo hacia mí, esta vez, en vez de pasar de mí, subió su mirada y me vio fijamente mientras caminaba, un hielo de miedo sucumbió mi cuerpo. Entré a clases preocupado, y así a una y la otra hasta que se hicieron las 6:00 pm, no había visto a Castiel en todo el día desde ese momento, salí hasta la entrada del instituto y allí se encontraba Sam esperándome.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Dean?- preguntó Sam.

-Bien, bien, pero algo preocupado, siento que algo malo va a suceder- dije agitado.

-Tranquilo, nada va a suceder, ten toma- Sam sacó una botella con agua bendita –Por si acaso- las tomé y las guardé en mi bolso.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está ese tal Castiel?- preguntó Sam.

-No sé… no lo he visto desde… espera, ahí viene- del instituto venía caminado Castiel, pero pasó de nosotros y siguió su camino.

-¿es él?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, es él, vamos, tras él-

Caminamos entre la multitud sin quitarle la vista de encima, caminamos alrededor de 30 minutos, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero de seguro no era un buen lugar, el sol se estaba poniendo… y nosotros aún siguiéndolo entre las calles… en una de tantas calles recorridas Castiel decide hacer un paro, nosotros también lo hicimos, miró a todos lados, pero no nos vio, siguió su camino… luego de 1 hora de persecución a pie entre él y nosotros llegamos a un parque, muy parecido al de mis sueños, sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Sam, este parque se parece al de mis sueños-

-Ten cuidado Dean, no bajes la guardia-

No había nadie alrededor, lo seguimos hasta un camino rocoso con faros y sillas alrededor, habían bastantes arboles también, estábamos con la guardia alta, Castiel entró entre los árboles, lo seguimos pero de repente ya no se encontraba, volvió a desaparecer como el día anterior.

-No hay nada que hacer Sam, desapareció, igual que ayer-

-Tranquilo, ya habrá otra oportunidad, mientras busquemos mayor información-

Mientras caminábamos en el camino rocoso comencé a sentir la respiración un poco más fuerte, me sentía fatigado de repente, me encontraba cansado, mi vista se nubló un poco, me paré, tomé un gran respiro, cerré mis ojos, y al abrirlos, Sam ya no se encontraba.

-¿Sam?... ¡¿Sam?!- mi corazón se agitó, dónde está mi hermano. Intenté caminar pero no pude, no podía caminar, al ver hacia el suelo había unas manos en forma de sombra sujetándome.

-Que… déjame, déjame en paz- forcejeé mis piernas pero no podía soltarme, estaba asustado, sentía que iba a ser el fin, iba a morir, aquí…

-Tranquilo- dijeron. Esa voz venía detrás de mí.

Al voltearme se encontraba Castiel ahí parado frente a mí. –¿Qué me hiciste maldito?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

-Vengo a salvarte-

-¡Querrás decir matarme!-

-Tranquilo Dean, sólo relájate- una luz salió detrás de Castiel mientras se acercaba a mí, iba a morir, no quería pero no podía hacer nada por ello, debía resignarme…

Sentí una sensación extraña sobre mi cuerpo por unos instantes y caí al piso, ya no sentía esas sombras sujetándome las piernas… mi vista se nublaba y veía caminar a Castiel hacia mí, se agachó hacia mi rostro, me miró fijamente y dijo ''Tranquilo, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra''… luego de oír esas palabras me desmayé…


	3. Respuestas

Respuestas.

-¡Dean!-

-¡Dean!-

-¡Dean!- escuché una voz llamando mi nombre, pero era irreconocible. Todo estaba en blanco, no veía con claridad, no recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-¡Dean!- volvieron a gritar mi nombre, y sentí un ajetreo en todo mi cuerpo, como si alguien me estuviese moviendo, o quizás agitando…

-¡Dean! Soy yo, Sam- era mi hermano quien me llamaba. Intenté abrir mis ojos despacio, poco a poco los comencé a ver todo con más claridad. Al tenerlos totalmente abiertos sólo veía el rostro de Sam y de fondo el cielo.

-Dean, gracias al cielo que estás bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Sam, su rostro mostraba facciones de preocupación y además parecía que estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

-Qué… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de aquel suelo. Al mirar a mí alrededor me doy cuenta de que aún estoy en ese parque donde estábamos persiguiendo a… ¿a quién estábamos persiguiendo?

-De repente colapsaste y caíste al suelo en picada, de apenas y te pude tomar. Al momento dejaste de respirar y comenzaste a convulsionar, estaba muy preocupado Dean, pensé que ibas a morir- dijo Sam de manera agitada.

-Y… ¿Por qué caí?- mi cabeza estaba muy adolorida, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-No sé, simplemente caíste y ya-

-Ya veo… ahhh…-

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa-

Sam y yo nos fuimos de aquel parque y fuimos directo a casa, de apenas me podía poner de pie, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, supongo que debí de golpearme la cabeza cuando caí o algo así. Lo curioso es que no recuerdo cómo caí, creo que estoy olvidando algo, algo muy importante.

-Ten, toma- Sam estiró su mano y tenía unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las tomé y luego me dio un poco de agua que buscó al momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Ya no me siento tan mareado, creo que me golpeé la cabeza al caer-

-No, yo te sostuve, y estoy seguro de que no te golpeaste- afirmó Sam.

-Si es así, entonces no sé qué carajos tengo en mi cabeza- dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Creo que hay que ir al doctor, sólo por si acaso, no sabemos que tengas en tu cabeza- dijo Sam mientras se alejaba de mí para ir a la cocina. –¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó.

-No, así estoy bien…-

-Está bien, yo haré unas panqueques, si te apetecen dejaré unas en el horno para después-

-Gracias Sam. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué estábamos haciendo en ese parque?-

-Dijiste que querías buscar a un tipo por qué te daba mala espina, ¿no recuerdas?- Sam se acercaba de la cocina y se sentó frente a mí.

-Ah… mi cabeza, me duele un montón, mejor me iré a bañar y luego a dormir-

-Vale, que descanses- me aparté de Sam y fui directo a las duchas. Una muy buena ducha caliente estuvo acompañándome unos 15 minutos para luego caer rendido a mi cama. Estaba pensativo con ese tema del chico que me daba mala espina, no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada, sólo recuerdo salir del instituto, pero no recuerdo cuando entré al parque ni nada por el estilo.

_Esa noche tuve un sueño…_

_Un hombre de mi misma edad, quizá un poco mayor, aparecía frente a mí, en cuarto totalmente blanco, había como una mesa, el frente a mí, sentado en una silla, incluso sus ropas eran blancas, mis manos estaban sobre la mesa. Me miraba fijamente, pero no de forma macabra o maligna, era una como una visión de compasión o de afecto, aunque nunca he mi vida había visto a este hombre sentía que por alguna razón lo conozco, o le he visto, pero no puedo recordar._

_Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio el hombre tomó una de mis manos y las cogió con las suyas, las apretó y al mirarlo tenía una mirada preocupante, tanto que hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara._

''_Ten cuidado Dean, no todo es lo como parece ser''_

_Esas fueron sus palabras, lo único que puedo decir que puede sonar preocupante._

Me desperté en mi cama, como cualquier día común, la luz entraba a mi cuarto por la ventana, aunque estaba algo sudado, todo lo demás se encontraba en perfecto estado. Salí del cuarto y caminé hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Sam haciendo comida.

-Huele a frituras, ¿Qué estás cocinando a esta hora?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a la nevera para sacar un poco de leche.

-Estoy haciendo unos tocinos con huevo frito, de seguro que te encantan- dijo Sam mientras se escuchaba freír el tocino y los huevos.

-¿A esta hora?- era extraño que Sam cocinase ese tipo de cosas, era un tipo bastante saludable con respecto a las comidas, y sobre todo los desayunos.

-Bueno, ¿te molesta?-

-No, está bien- me senté en la mesa esperando a que Sam sirviese la comida. Al cabo de un rato sirvió los tocinos con huevo, los veía y aunque sea para mí era extraño comer tanta grasa de día, bueno, nunca fui un tipo bastante saludable con esto, pero esto… bueno no era normal. Terminé de comer y me fui directo al instituto, la rutina de siempre, tomar el bus y todo que ya me sé de memoria. Al llegar y entrar por la entrada principal(bueno la única pero existían otras que bueno… usaba para entrar cuando ya era tarde) había un hombre, de mi edad, tenía unos ojos azules y cabello negro, usaba una camisa de cuadros y unos jean negros, aquel tipo me miraba fijamente entrar, y me miró con depresión… o eso pude yo acatar. Pasé de él y seguí hasta el salón de clases, dentro del salón todos voltearon al verme entrar y me saludaron, cosa que era bastante extraña entre toda esa bola de desadaptados.

-Dean, cariño, ven aquí- volteé hacia donde la voz femenina venía, al ver era la chica que siempre me había gustado.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado, vas a venir o no?- dijo demandante. Me acerqué a ella lentamente como símbolo de… qué estaba pasando aquí.

-Rayos Dean, estás muy raro, ven aquí amor- me abrazó por encima de mis hombros y me besó. La chica que siempre me había gustado me está besando, que tanto olvidé desde que me caí en el parque, definitivamente debía ir al doctor.

La clase empezó, era… matemáticas, extraño… los miércoles no veíamos matemáticas, espera un momento… hoy es lunes, miré mi celular y decía que era lunes, que… dios estoy muy mal, muy muy mal, iré al doctor de apenas y salga de aquí. Estábamos copiando la clase cuando súbitamente entró un chico agitado, creo que corría porque llegaba tarde… esperen un momento… es el mismo chico que me miró en la entrada.

-Lo siento, soy nuevo y me perdí buscando el salón- dijo aquel chico agitado.

-Ah… eres el chico nuevo- dijo el profesor mientras sacaba la lista de alumnos y buscaba su nombre… -Eres Castiel… si, pasa- el profesor se levantó de su escritorio y miró a todos los presentes en el salón –chicos, él es Castiel, es su nuevo compañero, llévense bien con él- pero que… sentí un cliché en mi mente, un deja vu o como lo llamen, siento que esto ya lo viví.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Dean- el profesor me señaló –hay un puesto vacío cerca de él- el chico caminó hacia la mesa que estaba cerca de mí, y me miraba fijamente, al estar cerca de mí me sonrió, esto hizo que me sonrojara y volteara mi rostro otro lugar, creo que le van los hombres, si no, no estuviese haciendo todo esto y quizá... yo le gusto.

La clase terminó de un momento a otro, ni me di cuenta que me momento lo hizo. Fui a pararme de la silla cuando llega aquel chico. –Dean ¿no?, ¿me podrías prestar los apuntes por favor? Es que se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo mientras ponía cara de rogador, que por cierto no le iba muy bien.

-Hmm… es que debo estudiar también y no sé si pueda dártelos-

-¿puedes quedarte un momento mientras los copio?- preguntó desesperado.

-Está bien, está bien, estaré aquí esperando a que los copies- dije mientras de mi mochila sacaba el cuaderno de anotaciones.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho- me abrazó como muestra de su gratitud, algo que, se pudo haber reservado.

El salón estaba vacío, todos había ya salido, el chico aun estaba copiando los apuntes unas mesas más allá de mí, estaba aburrido así que comencé a caminar en el salón y le saqué conversación al chico.

-Castiel… ¿no? ¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy del norte- respondió seco.

-¿Norte?- seguí caminando por entre las mesas –¿Canadá?- pregunté.

-Sí, algo así-

-Algo así… hmmm… veo que no quieres hablar conmigo- me senté de nuevo en la silla y me acosté en la mesa un rato.

-Listo, ya terminé- gritó Castiel.

-¡por fin!- al gritarlo me levanté rápidamente del asiento y fui a coger mi cuaderno. -Ehhh! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cuaderno?- al verlo tenía un poco de símbolos extraños y mientras pasaba página al final del cuaderno decía grande.

''_Ten cuidado Dean, no todo es lo como parece ser''_

Solté el cuaderno y un grito salió de mi ser, al subir la mirada Castiel ya no estaba, qué estaba pasando, estaba desconcertado, tomé mi cuaderno y me fui corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto, mientras corría varias personas me saludaron pero pasé de ellas.

Ya fuera del instituto tomé el primer metro que encontré y fui directo a casa, subí hasta mi hogar, dulce hogar el cual añoraba con mucho deseo estar. Al entrar vi a Sam algo agitado.

-Dean, menos mal y llegas, es hora de una caza- lanzó mi cuchillo con glifos.

-Que… ¿Qué, donde, cuando?-

-No hay momento de explicación, debemos irnos en este mismo instante- Sam me tomó del brazo y me hizo caminar junto a él, se veía muy agitado.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sam. Estábamos en el parque donde caí inconsciente.

Caminamos unos metros, y entre los arbustos salió un chico, y que sorpresa, ese chico era Castiel, ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso sentía esos deja vu, por eso creí haberlo visto antes, él es el hombre que yo estaba cazando.

-Dean, ten cuidado, en un demonio muy poderoso, es capaz de jugar con los recuerdos de las personas- dijo Sam mientras sacaba su libro y yo en eso sacaba mi cuchillo.

-Ya, ya lo sé, ya entiendo todo- dije mientras corría hacia él con mi cuchillo empuñado frente a mí. Al estar cerca de él, se lo clavé en el lugar que se suponía debía tener su corazón, pero no hubo respuesta, ni un grito ni nada, y mi cuchillo era especial para demonios.

-Dean…- dijo Castiel suavemente. Me alejé de automáticamente unos metros atrás. –Dean, no soy un demonio, yo vengo a salvarte-

-¿Salvarme? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté anonadado.

-No lo escuches Dean, sólo está queriendo jugar contigo- dijo Sam desde atrás.

-No, Dean, escúchame, el demonio aquí es él no yo- dijo señalando a Sam.

-Qué… estarás… Sam es mi hermano, cómo puede ser un demonio- grité molesto.

-Dean- Castiel se acercó a mí un poco –Confía en mí, yo jamás te haría daño-

-Eres una persona que básicamente acabo de conocer y quieres que confíe en ti- me alejé de él –estás loco-

-Así es Dean, él fue quien hizo que tus recuerdo se alterarán- Sam se acercó a mi lado. –él fue quien hizo que olvidaras que la chica que te gustaba en tu salón y tú eran novios-

-Ya va… ¿cómo sabes que había una chica en mi salón que me gustaba?- pregunté extrañado mientras me alejaba de Sam y Castiel.

-Tú me lo contaste, tú me cuentas todo Dean- dijo Sam vacilando.

-No, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie, es mas, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunté molesto.

-Dean, vamos, soy tu hermano, quién más podría ser-

-No, tú no eres mi hermano, que está sucediendo aquí, CASTIEL ¿quién eres?- pregunté señalándole.

-Alguien que jamás te haría daño, porque aunque tú no lo sepas, siempre estoy a tu lado protegiéndote- dijo Castiel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté extrañado.

-Recuerdas esas veces donde…- Castiel comenzó a hablar varias veces que Sam y yo fuimos de caza, en la cual me veía en aprietos y milagrosamente algo ocurría que cambiaba el curso de las cosas.

-¿Có… cómo sabes todo eso?- estaba sorprendido.

-Porque siempre estoy a tu lado protegiéndote- Castiel tendió su mano para que yo la tomara –Yo tengo el ticket de salida de este mundo de fantasías Dean, digo, ¿no notas algo extraño aquí?- ahora que lo mencionaba, un hermano que me cocina frituras pero las odia, la chica que siempre me había gustado era mi novia, era popular en el instituto, esto es como… un sueño!.

-Estoy soñando- dije.

-Toma mi mano Dean, y despertarás de esta pesadilla- dijo Castiel extendiendo mas su mano.

-No, Dean no lo escuches, escucha a tu hermano- Sam soltó el libro y mostró un rostro enfurecido –Dean, te ordeno que estés aquí conmigo YA- gritó.

-Lo siento… Sam jamás me trataría de esa forma- volteé y tomé la mano de Castiel, al hacerlo él me empujó junto a él y me abrazó. –Sostente- susurró Castiel.

Se oyó un grito que probablemente venía de Sam, al mirar había una sombra negra rodeando a Sam, al parpadear era de noche, y aquel hombre que decía ser Sam comenzó a tomar forma de una sombra.

-Tan cerca de devorar tu alma Dean Winchester, pero tuvo que entrometerse este Ángel- dijo señalando con su extraño cuerpo. Ángel, así que eso era él, un ángel que me protegía… mi ángel guardián.

-Dean ponte detrás de mí- hice caso sumiso a lo que me dijo. Castiel levantó el brazo y una especie de iluminación salió de su mano haciendo desaparecer a ese demonio. –Es hora de que vuelvas- volteó y tocó mi cara, haciendo que me desmayara casi inmediatamente.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cuarto, al frente estaba Sam sentado con una gran sonrisa, como feliz de que despertase, y a un lado se encontraba Castiel… en mi habitación.


End file.
